


Pretty Mouth

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a pretty mouth and Geoff knows how to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Mouth

There was a running joke in the office about how Michael had girly lips. He was pretty used to the teasing at this point. Some of the staff wondered why he put up with it since it was pretty common for Michael to use his rage and go flip out on someone who got on his nerves. Honestly, though, there was a perfectly good reason as to why he managed to deal with everyone pointing out his lips.

That reason was Geoff Ramsey. 

Some of the Achievement Hunter guys had an idea that there was something going on between him and Michael, but no one had the balls to say anything. They weren’t very good at hiding it anyway. They would look at each other for a second too long, They’d text each other at work and never let anyone see their phones. 

It just wasn’t something they hid well, but they weren’t ready to tell the world yet.

He was the one who had the biggest obsession with Michael’s lips. There was perfect reasoning behind it. Geoff was the only one who got to see Michael’s lips swollen and red and wrapped tightly around Geoff’s cock. He hadn’t ever sucked a cock before Geoff, but he was eager to please and that seemed to make all the difference. 

Now, it wasn’t like Geoff was constantly asking Michael to blow him. Michael loved it. Being able to please his daddy was the best thing he could ever feel. Geoff got him off as well, but hell, Michael could come while blowing Geoff by just a few strokes on his own cock. 

Oral fixation is what they called it when he was younger. He needed something in his mouth at all times, or had to be doing something with it. He chewed gum a lot when he was in school, but that seriously hurt his jaw after some time. He chewed on his lips when he was nervous (which also drove Geoff insane, seeing his swollen, bitten lips glistening) and was constantly biting pens or the strings of his hoodie. 

But it was Geoff’s cock that really satisfied that fixation. Nothing mattered while he was sucking him off. 

Which, of course, brings us here. Michael on his knees, naked except the collar around his neck. Geoff was standing in front of him, clothes long since left abandoned on the floor.

A tattood hand stroked his own cock, standing above Michael, really just showing off what the younger boy would soon have in his mouth. 

Below him Michael licked his lips in anticipation. He could see the drop of precome resting on the head of his cock and he wanted nothing more than to lick it away. 

“You want to suck daddy’s cock?”

An excited nod was given. 

“Please!”

Geoff gave Michael the go ahead and the curly haired boy leaned forward, gripping the base of Geoff’s cock before licking the bead of precome away and smiling up at his lover. He knew that Geoff would get impatient soon, so he wet his lips and took the head of Geoff’s cock into his mouth, his tongue running softly at the underside of his cockhead. 

The feeling of his cock rubbing against the roof of Michael’s mouth was enough to drive him crazy. He could feel all of the ridges that rested behind his teeth as he thrusted shallowly into his mouth. Michael never rushed through sucking Geoff off. 

He began bobbing his head, taking him deeper into his throat and groaning around him. The saliva was pooling in his mouth and it wasn’t long before there was spit dripping down his chin and coating Geoff’s cock. Normally, such a messy blowjob would be something people were embarrassed by, but Geoff loved it when Michael got messy. Watching him get lost in his cock and have everything get lubricated by his saliva only made him want to fuck his mouth more. 

Hands that were resting on the top of Michael’s head were now gripping his curls and pushing him farther down. 

“Such a good boy, t-taking daddy’s cock like a pro. Fuck, Michael.”

Michael’s jaw was beginning to get sore and he knew how to finish Geoff off properly. He pulled back, his cock popping out of his mouth audibly. He licked his lips and began stroking him quickly. “Daddy, I think you need to fuck your boy’s throat. Please. I want you to come in my mouth. Fucking have your way with me.”

A groan left Geoff’s mouth and he gripped tighter onto Michael’s hair and thrusted into his mouth, easily fucking the boy’s throat. He could hear Michael groaning and choking on his cock and it only made him want to do it more. 

“F-fuck i’m gonna come. I’m gonna come in your fucking mouth.” Geoff stuttered out before pumping out ropes of hot liquid into Michael’s mouth and pulling out of his mouth.

“J-jesus. Show daddy.”

Michael opened his mouth, his normally pink tongue coated in white.

“Fuck, such a good boy. Now swallow for me.”

Geoff’s eyes were watching Michael’s neck as he could see him swallowing. 

“God damn it, Michael. So hot.”

“Love you, daddy.” Michael chuckled, licking his lips.

“You too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and request stuff at www.tugavin.tumblr.com


End file.
